


Musa

by RoseTheFrikiArtist



Category: Original Work
Genre: Brutal Murder, Devotion, F/M, Femdom, Insanity, Murder, Yandere
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-01
Updated: 2020-12-01
Packaged: 2021-03-09 21:27:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 769
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27813019
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RoseTheFrikiArtist/pseuds/RoseTheFrikiArtist
Summary: ¿Cuál es el límite del amor? ¿Realmente en la guerra y el amor todo se vale? ¿Cuando la delgada línea de la cordura es rebasada para demostrarle amor a alguien?
Kudos: 1





	Musa

Un grito desgarrador rompió el silencio de la pacifica noche de verano. Una voz rogaba misericordia y pedía ayuda a cualquier alma que estuviese rondando por el lugar. Pero para su desgracia, no había nadie a los alrededores del callejón, era un lugar solitario, a las afueras de la ciudad, donde nadie, ni siquiera los vagabundos, dormían ahí. Las súplicas cesaron, y el sonido repugnante de un cuerpo chocando contra el piso mojado fue lo ultimo que se escuchó en el sitio. Una mujer acababa de ser asesinada a sangre fría por un hombre alto, corpulento, de aspecto tenso y piel morena. Su cabello oscuro y rizado estaba sucio, desordenado y con sangre semiseca adornando sus mechones. Su camisa de vestir verde arremangada estaba muy manchada de ese líquido rojo que hace unos minutos salía a borbotones del cuerpo de lo que alguna vez fue el amor de su vida.  
Tanto sus manos como la navaja que estaba entre ellas estaban empapadas, y su bella cara estaba salpicada. Las gruesas gotas del líquido vital se deslizaban, cayendo lenta y rítmicamente de su barba bien cuidada y recortada. Sus lentes también estaba salpicados, resaltando el brillo sádico y cruel que estaba en sus ojos. Su respiración era fuerte y agitada por el esfuerzo que hizo para acabar con la vida de su ex-amor.

Lentamente volteó a ver por encima de sus hombros, observando la forma de aquella mujer que lo llevó al borde de la locura. Sus ojos se suavizaron a una mirada llena de amor y devoción eterna, su respiración se alenteció y su cuerpo se relajó. Ahí parada estaba una chica de cabello negro y desordenado que enmarcaba delicadamente su cara redonda y suave. Su pequeño cuerpo sensual, ligeramente rollizo se escondía tras la ropa holgada recién lavada. Sus ojos oscuros, casi negros, reflejaban un regocijo enorme por aquella escena tan cruelmente sangrienta que fue hecha a su nombre.  
Guardando apresuradamente la navaja en el bolsillo trasero de su pantalón, aquel chico se acercó con lentitud y sigilo hacia ella, como su tuviese miedo de provocar la ira de su musa. Poco a poco sus pequeños pero constantes pasos lo acercaban cada ves mas hacia aquella figura divina, y, a una distancia corta pero prudente, se detuvo.

-Me encanta lo que hiciste por mi- expresó suavemente la chica. Su voz era dulce y aterciopelada, como la mas fina seda.

El corazón del muchacho latía a mil por hora, su musa, su diosa, su ángel caído del cielo lo había alagado, no solo con su presencia, sino también con su agrado por lo que hizo. En un movimiento rápido pero elegante, la chica envolvió entre sus brazos al muchacho, sin importarle de que su suéter con capucha gris y sus pantalones de mezclilla se ensuciaran de carmesí. Él estaba en el mismísimo paraíso, ni en sus mas ansiados sueños pudo imaginar lo que le estaba pasando. Con tremendo nervio correspondió al tierno abrazo. Sus manos grandes recorrían delicadamente las curvas de su diosa, deleitándose con esas sensuales y bien proporcionadas curvas, saboreando cada centímetro de piel vestida, deseando poder sentir su cuerpo desnudo contra su pecho, y controlando su propia lujuria que ardía en su corazón y entre sus piernas.

\- Mi musa, es usted lo mas perfecto y divino que hay en este mundo. Estoy honrado por servirle en todo lo que me ordene, no importa cuanta sangre deba derramar, con tal de hacerla feliz y agraciada mataré a cualquiera- Su voz ronca y profunda retumbaba en las paredes de callejón oscuro y frío.

\- Haz hecho un gran trabajo, mi pequeño cordero- expresó con tranquilidad - pero ahora debes hacer algo mas por mi-

\- Cualquier cosa que usted me pida, mi amor- respondió sin una sola pizca de duda

\- Entregate a mi en cuerpo y alma, dame la más grande prueba de amor y lealtad que puedas hacer. Complace mi cuerpo en todos los sentidos y hazme alcanzar el mayor de los placeres- ordenó sin titubear.

Los ojos del muchacho se abrieron de par en par, su diosa quiere que él la complazca, que le demuestre toda su devoción, que se entregue a los mas profundos sentimientos carnales que puede tener el humano. Por su mente viajan mil y una manera de darle placer a su amada, y todos esos pensamientos provocan que sobresalga un bulto nada discreto en sus pantalones.

\- Lo que usted ordene, mi musa- y sujetando suavemente su cintura, cargó estilo nupcial a su amada, dejando la escena horrorosa tras de si, sin testigos ni pruebas, solo un cuerpo que quedo irreconocible por la bestialidad del crimen.

**Author's Note:**

> Este es un oneshot que escribí en el 2018 cuando estaba en un estado mental jodido y quería expresar en palabras ideas espeluznantes que tenía en mente. Antes lo había publicado en Quotev, pero borré mi cuenta y decidí publicarlo aquí y en Wattpad. Espero que les guste morros UwUr


End file.
